User talk:Crazy-Lihkan38
For an archive go here. New Logo Hi this is the last chronicler, I noticed my logo got a little messed up when you made it the picture, I will send you a smaller version that way it will look good. I will post it here. or you can try this: Award Hey CL38,I present you with this award: Put it on your user page.You deserve it! -- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 21:34, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Hi from Crazy-Jaller88! Just a few questions that I'd like to know; How is that on the bottom of the screen you get the information, you know, listing other things simmilar? Example, you have one on your CL88 COMIX Page and it lists other comics. I think they are neat, but can't seem to find them! Please help!!! Also, how exactly did you get the backround color of your page? And, how do you get the info columns for your locations?! Thanks for your help, Crazy-Jaller88 (i forget if i named it this username or if i did it off of yours. it was a while ago i joined!) Hodoka Blog -4/29/08 I just can't wait two more days any longer. I will be posting Hodoka Blog #9 Today. Make sure to tell the other members. --Hodoka2 21:03, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Reply to sorry Hi Lihkan, Its okay you haven't been on in a while, I mean we all have lives to take care of.Sannse made me a b'crat too,so you don't have to worry about making another admin,although I made Hodoka2 an admin a couple of days ago. You are a great contributor to this wiki to,Lihkan.Don't give me all the credit,you've been here since this wiki was started. I hope you can continue to contribute to this wiki with me and the other editors. -- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 02:34, 11 May 2008 (UTC) P.S:My hands were hurting from some lotion at the time when I was typing this,so please dismiss any spelling errors you may find. P.P.S:Sorry for removing you from Contact Sysop,I just removed you since you were inactive.No hard feelings. P.P.P.S:BioFanFic is currently up for adoption again,so I suggest you retrieve it. did you create this? this may sound like a weird question, but did you create this wiki or somethin? your the only one ive seen without a welcome note form an admin, and you are also able to make admins. so did you create or somethin? Daniel.c.c. 00:43, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Congrats -6/13/08 Congrats at winning the member spotlight. You deserve it.--Hodoka2 20:21, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Reply:Our Comics Sure I would be interested!I can't do the movie though,far to early for that.(I only have 2 comics right now,I kind of got off track doin them) P.S:I created an IRC channel for this wiki,you can view the guide here and login here.I'm on it right now.I'll give you op when you come on,but first you have to create your account.-- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 22:09, 14 June 2008 (UTC) I;m not sure what to put here the title says that because i couldnt think off what to put there, anyway, sorry to be eavesdropping, but i was on oracles discussion pageposting something when i saw what you were saying about comix. i just wanna say that i got millions of good ideas fro good stories but im more ideas than actions. i dont have the time or patience to write up tons of stories and i lack the know how and and supplies to do anything else. so if ur makin teamups for comics, i got the stories. Daniel.c.c. 23:08, 29 June 2008 (UTC) comics by daniel.c.c. a funny thing, when i read your note, i was just about to post my first comic Daniel.c.c.'s comics 1: "i like explosions" and with the comic idea things, i suggest setting up a secret way to talk that way i can share my ideas. Daniel.c.c. 19:53, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Hi -7/4/08 Happy 4th of July.--Hodoka2 22:49, 4 July 2008 (UTC) comics stuff i think ive come up with a way to talk about the ideas secretly Daniel.c.c. 15:37, 8 July 2008 (UTC) triple comics and custom kits i asked oracle to join in a triple, but havent got a reply yet, and also, some of my bionicle creations dont appear in sprite kits, and some of parts they have dont appear anywhere, probably 'cause i used some exoforce peices, i can take out some excess peices but some of them still cant be made can you help also, i dont think saying custom bionicle wikia comics would be a good name because we are only three of many, but im still stuck on a better name Daniel.c.c. 13:48, 10 July 2008 (UTC) oracle will join so when we are all ready to start we can Daniel.c.c. 19:08, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Reply to DBB Sure.Its http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=221581 (I have it in my bookmarks).-- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 20:01, 13 July 2008 (UTC) HELP I just made an account but it won't accept my password! my username is Matoran.-- 13:20, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Can you teach me how to change my signature(four tildes) You know me. All I want to ask is how to make a new signature. ArchlordZerato-Player812 02:55, 7 September 2008 (UTC) kits i know ur workin on ur movie, which i often check for updates, but still, i asked a little while for kit help to proceed on my comics but never got a return. Daniel.c.c. 00:06, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Can you tell me more about Gremlin? The Archlord One of my pages 02:04, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I need a favor... I am ArchlordZerato-Player812, and as you may know, I am not an administrator. But I tried to create a Tamplate, BUT it didn't save as a Templte... it saved as a page!!!!!!!!! Can you delete it? ONE more favor... That Bionic Pirate page I wrote? Can you either delete it, or make it something really cool(io)? Thanx. If all the text from here is gold, tell me, please. [[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|'The Archlord']] [[User talk: ArchlordZerato-Player812|''Talk to me!!]] The Archlord's Troop{ } From:[[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|The Archlord]] 22:26, 12 October 2008 (UTC) PS what is coding? Recruting I am here to try and recruit you for the Bionicle wiki, You can use your current user name and everything there too. I have been looking for someone like you since the LD760 catastrophy. you remind me of him allot. Create a talk page as soon as you get there. and when you do tell me on my talk page. Just search; ''User talk:Bramman for my talk page http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DANSKA??? What is Danska's image builder?(Did I spell it right?)Can you tell me how to get it? If it's a website can you tell me the adress? [[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|'The Archlord']] [[User talk: ArchlordZerato-Player812|''Talk to me!!]] The Archlord's Troop{ } From:[[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|The Archlord]] My First Story }}} 00:40, 29 October 2008 (UTC) P.S.Hey do you want to join my club? The Archlord's Troop? Apply for adminship Hey, where can I apply for adminship? -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to ''me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:37, 30 October 2008 (UTC) thanks gee thank for editing on one of my articles!i am the pacifier guy! RE: Join Comic Land Story That comic land story is a good idea. However, I'm not sure if the Creator would be ok with it. (I think it's The Oracle's.) If you ask hom(or her) he(or she) is okay with it, I agree we should start. Your comics are awesome, so you could probably make some sort of comic or youtube video for it. Anyway, I'm up for it. Head of the Troop- Oh, okay. Let's get started. Tell me yor ideas, 'cause I don't know aanything about the storyline there. Head of the troop- [[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|'The Archlord']] [[User talk: ArchlordZerato-Player812|''Talk to me!!]] The Archlord's TroopOBAMA SHALL WIN! 00:45, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Troop User Positions? :As the Wikia sprite and image expert, you would make a good Image Master for the Troop!! Also, you can be the first BP Recruiter (Bionclepedia Recruiter). If you contribute enough, there has not been as spot for CBBP Recruiter(Custom Bionicles and Bioniclepedia Recruiter). Two positions may be hard, so if you only take one that's okay. I really need positions, and as an Admin you would be a good start!!! IDEA!!!!! :I was thinking that CL38 Productions/v2 could team up with the Archlord's Troop and Gremlin, if there are more members to CL38 Productions. If not you can start that. I asked Oracle and I said that the three of us can all decide on a name. :Do you think this is a good idea? IDEAS *Members from the team up could all be members of the three groups if they join that way. *You can join if you are in one of the groups if ou request it. *Any user positions from the three groups remain in affect. For example, someone that is a CBBP Recruiter in The Archlord's Troop that is another position in say Gremlin keeps both positions when he joins, but cannot recruit a member into Gremlin unless they have further permition. :This could greatly help the Wikia recruit members, create articles, and clean it up. :What do you think? Well... :There already is a Custom Bionicles ''Inc. and The Oracle responded saying that we could just help each other out. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] Template Contests If you look on the Troop page, there are two template contests: invite and member award. Could you help and join? I haven't gotten any entries yet, and you are very good at making templates and images. Could you please join the contest? Tell me whether you can or can't; if you don't have the time. Thanks; ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 01:33, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :Okay, well first you gotta choose Invite or Member Award. They have to be bold and have no box# shortcut. Also, you may use any images of your choice, as long as you have permission from the Copyright holder; unless it's your image(s). ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 01:42, 4 December 2008 (UTC) P.S.There are links to the contests on the Troop page. Follow to the one you would like to join, and post the template on their talk pages. hello! Hi, I just joined this wiki. It sounds like a great site, and i hope to stay. My intrest in bionicle started when i watched the first movie. I watched it over and over and over... and i even wrote myself into the story. That is what 'Mask of Light' on here is about. But, then, the company came out with the new bionicles, and while I get a happy feeling when I watch mask of light, whenever I see the new stuff, I feel uneasy. So, don't anybody feel bad if I don't edit or even veiw certain wikis. Thats the whole reason why I stay OFF bioniclepedia :( Anyway, look at my article! Tell me what you think! ^^ I am taking it slow since the actual story is 38 pages on microsoft word, and the text is in size 12. Yep, its big! :D anyway, thankies! Old Story Bionicle Fan 22:40, 9 December 2008 (UTC) (ps: I cant figure out how to make a talk page so dont go there) hey, I agree with you. The 2001-2004 bionicle is great. I wouldn't know whether the other stories are good at all because if I even glance at a piece of it, such as the fact that 'takua is an ahv-matoran' or 'Although long thought to be a Ta-Matoran, Takua never really fit in; in truth he was an Av-Matoran with the element of light. He came to Metru Nui from the Universe Core during the Time Slip. He was disguised as a Ta-Matoran (to hide him from the Brotherhood of Makuta, who feared what light could do to shadow) and ran a small side business trading souvenirs from different Metru.' indeed.... Takua is my favorite charactor... and when i read things that dont make sense, i get rather uncomfortable... thus why I stay away from the newer bionicles... :( But I personaly like Mask of Light the most. Please, if do happen to read my stories, please let me know if im full of myself in my stories. I try not to. and perhaps you could help my uncomforts a bit? --Old Story Bionicle Fan 00:00, 11 December 2008 (UTC) : ( oh..... I JUST CANNOT LOOK AT THE ARTICLE ON TAKUA/TAKANUVA ANY LONGER (is confused, heartbroken, creeped out, and many other feelings for which i have no word for ,'_',) , , sigh... When I read these things it seems like the whole unity duty destiny thing is ruined... --Old Story Bionicle Fan 00:09, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Yay! Thanks, Its great to find someone who agrees with me for a change. I actually liked takanuva... until they fired c. a. hapka... anyway, i saw your comics. funny! and better than i can do. I can tell you did it on the computer, which i suck at. im better at doing things by hand. at the moment i specialize in rahkshi. speaking of rahkshi, since i have finished 'Mask of Light', i released a page as a sneak page of my new story: 'Friend or Foe'. It is 'The Drama of Kaman Island'. check it out! and i still need to do some work on the mask of light one to make it easier to read. maybe i should redo it in smaller sections as chapters... and i plan to add some pictures on here soon. drawings, and a picture of a 'rahkshi matoran' with a light bulb on his head. yep, those are in my story. anyway, im really enjoying this site! see ya! Old Story Bionicle Fan 03:44, 12 December 2008 (UTC) (Is very ticked... Not at you... But enough to want to leave...) I am having problems with an admin on this site. I title my story Bionicle Prophesies: My First Adventure: Mask of Light: Chapter (#): (chapter name) (^ series )(^ Story name )(^what its modeled after) Now, take a look at this and tell me what you think. as for me, when he keeps changing it to 'Mask of Life' and keeps changing all this, it makes me wanna do two things: 1: make a freewebs site and post my story there and provide a link or... 2: leave immediately and not come back, for the sake of my other articles I am well aware of the concept of rude admins. i am not saying that The Oracle23 is a rude admin, but he never answers my talks, and i dont respond well to rude admins... if he changes another article out of just editing it, i swear... Old Story Bionicle Fan 04:48, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Logo Crazy-Lihkan, I was wondering, are you in charge of the logo contest? I've made a logo, but I can't upload it in .png. Only .jpg. Can we upload it in .jpg? Also, how did you create that .gif logo?-- Bioniclepediapodcaster24 ( Talk ) I'm rereading New Moon! It rocks! 04:41, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Do you want to be... . I think that's right... }} Pwerpoint animations :Is it possible to get a powerpoint presentation into a GIF animation? [[AZP|''Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 03:39, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ::Do you know any sources in which I can do that? [[AZP|Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 17:53, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :::I don't know f I have that program, can you animate an image for me; just a minute while I find it... [[AZP|Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 18:00, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Here it is: :I got the animation down good on powerpoint, but it didn't work when I uploaded it. Believe it or not, I started wikiing in late July or early august. [[AZP|Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 18:04, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :::::The the green spot should appear first, then flash bulb as moving in random directions. As it's moving, the red spots should be flashing, then dissapering. [[AZP|Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 18:16, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Animation Hi! I saw that you make animations. Could you do one for me? I have the slides here. I tested them on Windows movie maker and it works if you play each slide for 0.13 seconds each. --Toa Kuhrii Avohkii (poll!!!|comics!!!!!) 01:06, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Some of the slides need to be used twice for it to work. Once #20 is played, then it goes 19, 18, 17, etc, all the way back to #2. I could try to make the all the same size, and upload them again. --Toa Kuhrii Avohkii (poll!!!|comics!!!!!) 01:24, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I fixed the slides, so they should work now. They are still here. --Toa Kuhrii Avohkii (poll!!!|comics!!!!!) 05:24, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Mannu Atukalitib's back, in an account called Mannu. He's just called me an idiot on my talk page... it's gotta be him! [[AZP|Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!'']] 22:09, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Your Game! I just wanted to say I like your game... KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!!!!! -Makuta Kaper 3:19 pm, January 6, 2009 (UTC) Yes! I would like to guest star!I'm making a sprite right now!Thanks for the link! -Makuta Kaper 3:40 pm, January 6, 2008 2009 (UTC)